lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Prison Ship
Prison Ships are the standard method for transporting criminals of the League of 20,000 Planets the capital of the Divine Order on the Cluster to stand trial. Description These simple starships spare no expense in comfort or aesthetics, as they are simple a huge cuboidal prisoner container, with a small command module located on top, at the rear of the craft. The prisoner transports are designed to bring their occupants, prisoners and a small crew of three prison officers, from beyond the Cluster's frontier (not to be confused with the Frontier beyond Divine Order territory). To facilitate long journeys the ships are designed to put their occupants into a cryo-sleep, and come fitted with individual Cryochambers for the crew, while prisoners are secured to large metal slabs that appear to also function as cryo units. Up to 14 secured prisoners may be stored in a single prisoner compartment on such a ship, though it is unknown how many compartments exist in total. The cryo units of the prisoners are not particularly safe, and are prone to freeze-drying their occupants, though this is not a particular problem given the sentences awaiting them in the Divine Order's judicial system. Additional prisoners, held in specialised, insect-like, containers may be stored in the compartments as well, in addition to those suspended on the slabs. Appearances .]] The only major appearance of the prison ships is in when a single prison ship, ID 58K603, is shown transporting a number of prisoners to prison level 2, gate 511, operated by Stanley Tweedle. It is shown emerging within the Cluster's frontier, before joining a large stream of identical prison ships heading inside the Cluster. This queue of traffic passes Cobalt Stadium, after which transport 58K603 separates to berth in Stan's dock (after a brief issue with security codes). As the prisoners are unloaded, they are subjected to the Cluster's judiciary system, a pitiless trio of holographic judges that sentence either death (via the the Protein Bank) or Love Slave transformation. Of the total prisoner manifest, the following are known: * Argon Protopi, Pie Maker Class 2, Orbital-5 (failing to pay money to the temple). * Zev Bellringer of B3K (failing to perform her wifely duties). * Thodin, Arch-Herectic of the Ostral-B pair. * Giggerota the Wicked of Boron-7 (62 counts of cannibalism and failing to perform her wifely duties). * Six additional Ostral-B heretics, originally seven as one is crushed when his slab falls from the rail. * One freeze-dried prisoner of unknown origin. * One to four unknown prisoners on slabs (only one seen). The prison transport ship 58K603 is also seen in the DVD extra Rated: Lexx transporting Squeeze Pimmel of B1B to the Cluster, who is accused of making inappropriate advances to a cleric and exposing her body in public. Although the video footage depicts her on the same numbered prison ship as Zev, it should be assumed that her transport and sentencing occurred before the events of . Prison transports are later seen in as at least one drifts by in an uncontrolled spin as Kai and Zev land on the Cluster in a Moth, finding the entire world seemingly deserted. A further prison ship is seen in , however it is never seen clearly enough to determine whether it is of similar design. It appears to have an entirely separate command module and much larger prisoner compartment(s). It was operated by a cyborg pilot, and prisoners were held in life-sustaining pods without their hearts (which were held separately in the command module), making escape impossible without help. Given some of the similarities and cruel nature of detention, it is likely that this was also a Divine Order prison ship, and simply a different model to the others seen. See Also * View more images of Prison Ships Category:Ships